


The long-term benefits of Sunscreen

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen, season: pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's life is getting complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long-term benefits of Sunscreen

Do you understand, Buffy?

(Questions. Way too many questions, these days.)

Have you finished your homework?

Why did you guys break up? You were so great together.

There are no such thing as vampires. Do you understand that, Buffy?

(Everyone keeps asking her stuff.)

Are you going to the game this week?

Did you practice the techniques we discussed?

Your dad and I are just… having problems. Do you understand, Buffy?

(A couple months ago, she hardly got asked anything – except out on dates, out for mochas, and also for fashion tips.)

But you _love_ cheerleading. Why are you giving it up now?

What, you’ve never been on a motorcycle before?

Why did that vampire manage to avoid your first strike, do you think?

So, these were all just the stresses of your home life, causing you to invent monsters you _could_ fight, things you _could_ control. Do you understand that, Buffy?

(Now there are questions everywhere she looks.)

Late for class again? You need to check your attitude, Miss Summers.

What can you tell me about your home life?

What can you tell me about edged weaponry as a combat tool?

So what’s a ‘Slayer’, anyway?

You are _not_ to leave this room until Saturday, except for school. Do you understand, young lady?

(So many questions.)

I’ve got eight hundred-odd years of slaughtering my way across the globe, and you’re a fifteen year old with absolutely no taste or culture. You really think you’re going to win this?

Where is your essay?

Where is your _stance_ , Miss Summers?

Why are you hanging out with _him_?

Have you even studied at all?

It’s a responsibility. A calling. Do you understand that?

(She never knows what to say to any of it. But no-one really wants an answer anyway.)

Why aren’t you coming to the dance?

You’re going to the dance? Shouldn’t you be out there, fighting vamps?

Why do you keep getting into these fights? You used to be so _happy_.

Do you understand your duties in this time of crisis?

Do you understand what schizophrenia means?

Do you understand what detention is _for_ , Miss Summers?

What am I going to do with you?

(It’s all a bit too much.)

Do you understand, Buffy?


End file.
